A Pain That Never Subsides
by MoonShadowz
Summary: Shizuru and Natsuki are finally together. Natsuki goes to summer school to get her school work on track. This should be the best time of their lives right? Wrong. Shizuru can never get over the fact that ever she hurt innocent people especially Natsuki...
1. Chapter 1

Let's try this again. It's just about every time I do a different category I have to start a fanfic and never finish then create a brand new one that everyone loves. Weird, right? That's how I work. Hope you like R&R please and thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The birds were humming, tweeting, calling out for one another as the warmth of a summer's day rolled in from off the ocean's shore. There was a feeling of joy in the air all among the abandoned campus except for one tiny classroom. Of coarse that room was filled with students whom didn't care about their grades during the semesters and failed horribly. Amongst them, Natsuki Kuga.

"It's so nice out today why couldn't I just skip like usual" Natsuki sighed under her breath as she stared out the window in her English 1.5 class. "Kuga!" the teacher, Mr. Yuki, yelled tapping his chalk at the black board. "Perhaps you can take a break from that daydream and read us the sentence on the board?" "Uh...Well…it um..." She stumbled a bit startled.

"Mr. Yuki I do hate to be a bother but the students' day is almost over. You mustn't forget that the day ends at noon for summer school" A voice rang out interrupting Natsuki. "Ah Ms. Fujino, my star pupil. I appreciate you helping out during this summer's break you know. Maybe you could read the sentence on the board for the very few, not paying attention" Mr. Yuki sneered glimpsing at Natsuki, but only for a seconds time.

"Why of course, it says "The Ocean is very pleasant on hot days." Shizuru teased also glimpsing at Natsuki whom turned her head at the suddenly feeling a burning sensation on her cheeks. "Thank you Ms. Fujino. Class dismissed for today" Mr. Yuki sighed as he whipped off the blackboard with much discomfort.

"Yes free!" Natsuki thought slipping into the middle of the group of students hoping not be caught by both her teacher and Shizuru. "Ms. Kuga if you please. Stay behind for a bit" the teacher's raspy voice filtered out causing Natsuki's head to drop down, stopping in her tracks, defeated. Lifting her head up at Shizuru she smirked and mouthed, "So close".

Shizuru smiled and covered her lips in a giggle as she stood in the door way admiring the raven haired beauty from afar. "Now Ms. Kuga, I know you don't like summer school but do you think I enjoy teaching it? I'll have to assign you a buddy in the class, a tutor if you will". Shizuru's eyes widened a bit in surprise as she jumped at this opportunity.

"I could always help Mr. Yuki" She smiled striding forward in a slow motion. "My star pupil teach my worst student, hopefully it would work, yet I don't think anyone can get through to this girl" The teacher sighed smacking himself on the head lightly.

"Hey!" Natsuki snarled planting her hands on the front desk as if getting ready to fight. "Ara ara, don't mind me saying Mr. Yuki but I have my ways with people. Especially this one" Shizuru smiled closing her eyes wishing for a tea to drink right now to enjoy a teasing. Natsuki turned and blushed deep red. "Look she can help me" She said and continued, "I have to get to work ok? We'll finish this discussion tomorrow".

Natsuki made her way out the classroom careful not to make eye contact with Shizuru. She sighed and checked her cell phone once was outside. 12:30 it read calming Natsuki down a bit. At least she had a bit more time to make it to work rather then rush like she did yesterday. Walking over to her motorcycle she heard light graceful steps behind her.

"Yes Shizuru?" She asked while putting on her helmet. "What shall I do while Natsuki is done, she has yet to tell me where this jobs it" Shizuru said sneaking around behind Natsuki, wrapping her hands around her waist in a tight hug of comfort. "If I told you, you'd never leave me alone" Natsuki groaned taking off her helmet to face Shizuru.

"Nat-su-ki is ashamed of me I see" Shizuru said looking away, dropping her hands to her sides. "I didn't! Stop doing that!" Natsuki said frantically waving her arms about. "Sorry to break in on the lezbo convention but Natsuki were going to be late for work" Nao smirked walking over to the two with Mai and Mikoto hot on her trail.

"Ara, so everyone gets to work with my Natsuki but I don't?" Shizuru exclaimed a bit shocked at the news. "Come on Natsuki you don't want another one of Midori's speeches about being late".

"Yeah, yeah. Wait your Natsuki!?" Natsuki yelled creeping away from Shizuru. "Look guys I'll catch up with you later ok, me and Shizuru have school stuff to talk about ok?" She said rather then flat out saying, "Get the fuck out of my face I only want to talk to Shizuru". "Uh guys lets go" Mai said ushering the two younger students away. "I work at the freaking diner ok?" Natsuki sighed kicking at the kick stand to her motorcycle and sitting on the seat. She patted the small space left on the seat as she handed Shizuru the helmet.

Shizuru smiled and leaned in kissing Natsuki's temple before putting the helmet on and climbing aboard Natsuki's seat. Natsuki revealed the power of the engine in a matter of minutes when the two flew down the back roads to the diner. "Ara my Natsuki works at the diner, does that mean she wears a dress as well?" Shizuru asked over the roar of the engine, her lips barley touching Natsuki's earlobe which caused her to shiver.

"Ugh yes Shizuru I do wear a dress and sorry about back there didn't I say not to let the others know?" Natsuki yelled back turning a corner, the diner in her sight. "Gomen" the Kyoto-bent apologized wrapping her arms around Natsuki's waist for the turn.

Soon the two arrived at the diner with about 10 minutes to spare before Natsuki's shift started. Mai's car was already there, which meant Nao probably hitched a ride with her. Shizuru hopped off the bike as did Natsuki. Shizuru handed the blue helmet to her recent girlfriend and smiled lovingly. "I should go inside and get my uniform on. You can come in and get some tea if you want, then maybe we could go over some English?" Natsuki smiled back placing her keys into her pocket.

"Seeing my Natsuki in a dress and serve me tea, this must be a dream" Shizuru exclaimed fanning herself with a devious grin on her face. Natsuki searched around before lifting her head and placing a kiss on Shizuru's smooth red lips. Shizuru wasn't one to receive and not give back so she wrapped her arms around her beauty's neck and kissed back, tilting her head whimpering, begging to get a small taste of honey. Natsuki smirked under her lips and darted her tongue out lightly drawling over Shizuru's penetrating their entrance and tangling her tongue with her lovers.

Natsuki pulled away before things became heated, although this is as far as she had ever gone with Shizuru, let alone anyone before. Shizuru breathed claming exhaling hot air onto Natsuki's neck whimpering a bit at the loss of pleasure. "Come on now" She whispered pulling Natsuki into the store, "Get to work you Ikezu".

Natsuki smiled and rushed into the bathroom and signed in with her companions. Shizuru took a seat in the back and watched her love take orders and deliver food. She had her, the one thing she wanted in her life she got, she loved her and received love back. Yet why did she feel pain and regret, all those people she harmed, including Natsuki? The pain always stayed ever since the fight she had with the raven haired beauty. It was a pain that never subsided.

"Shizuru your order please yes, yes" Mikoto's voice rang out happy to see her friend there. "Why is Shizuru all alone back here?" Mikoto continued looking at her almost sensing her pain. "Oh my, I'll just have a cup of green tea" Shizuru smiled putting up her guard which had fallen for just a moment. Mikoto nodded and went off to get the order done.

Shizuru glimpsed around the restaurant noticing familiar faces which seemed to fade in with the background yet one stood out. A smiling and laughing Natsuki. That was her one and only pain that never subsided. Natsuki Kuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry…Sorry...and how about one more time…SORRY. My updates are slow cause...well I really don't have an excuse this time. Its just pure laziness but yeah I should do this sooo yup. I may even start a story for Burst Angel (HUDGE CHESTS), which is my nickname for the series. JoxMeg rule. Oh yeah and here' my new Catch Phrase: I'm Magic. I Make Straight Girls Gay. BEING SICK SUCKS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, finally my damn break" Natsuki growled plopping herself down. Natsuki sat across from Shizuru holding her head with both hands, glaring at a textbook in front of her. Shizuru had already gone through three cups of tea before Natsuki got her break.

"I didn't know Natsuki curses. Must I punish her for such language in front of her tutor" Shizuru smiled with closed eyes which opened to see Natsuki's response. Natsuki laid her blushing face onto the table and groaned.

"But this stuff, English, its complete…gibberish!" She yelled slamming her fist into the book in a child like manor. "Aw Natsuki, it's not that bad, I'm sure I can teach you it" Shizuru smiled a glint her eyes appeared slightly. "Yeah I guess…I mean we could start it tonight if you wanted" Natsuki stated picking up her head and was a bit quick to reply, automatically throwing her arms up to cover herself, "What's that look for!?".

"What look?" Shizuru asked tilting her head slightly. "I only wish to please my Nat-su-ki" She exclaimed taking a sip of her tea, eyeing her partner slightly. "I…W-well" Natsuki started wishing that she would die at that second, rather than knowing what her girlfriend was thinking.

"Hey Kuga your breaks over get your ass over here!" Midori yelled tapping her pen against a notepad. "You know as well as me you're going to get stuck with everything that the other crew members screw up".

"Other crew members, doesn't she mean what she screws up? Who's she fooling?" Mai sighed working the cash register. Mikoto nodded and ate her lunch, enjoying the short thirty minutes she had for break, happily adding "I like working with Mai she's so nice to get me a job here, yup, yup. Don't you think so Miyu?"

"Mai Tokiha, nearly top of her class, has over 231 friends. Personality includes the fallowing; nice, outgoing, hard working…" Miyu replied in her automated robotic voice as she served milkshakes to a small group there. "Midori Sugiura, age 24, supposed school teacher and archaeologist. Personality includes the fallowing; clumsy, prideful, confident…" She went on.

"Your lucky the place isn't crowded ya know that?" Nao growled staring off at Natsuki and Shizuru. "Who brought in this piece of trash?" "Hey don't talk about Shizuru that way!" Natsuki snarled standing up as Mai shouted along with her. "Who said I was talking about Fujino?" Nao smirked as she clocked out.

"Hell you wanna tussle, bring it ya damn spider." Natsuki growled taking a step toward the main area of the restaurant before her hand was gripped by Shizuru. "Now Natsuki, don't let words bother you. I will take care of this matter for you." Shizuru smiled also getting up.

"Nao Yuuki, must I tell sister Yukariko what you have said?" Shizuru smiled striving forward, sliding her hand down Natsuki's wrist to her fingers and gently twining them with her own. "Sister…Dear Go…No…" Nao moaned folding her arms over her chest. Sneering in her defeat Nao stomped out of the work and took off to the church.

"See now, it wasn't that hard" Shizuru smiled gently caressing Natsuki's hand lovingly. Natsuki turned red and hid their hands between themselves. "Natsuki, shift lets go. Miyu you're done, Mai, Mikoto one more shift along with Natsuki." Midori informed everyone. Sighing Natsuki left her lovers side and went behind the counter.

The only group that was in the Lindem Baum slowly left the restaurant one by one, leaving Shizuru to be the only non crew member there. "Alright then it seems were off early tonight" Midori announced hanging a closed sign on the door. It was now five o'clock, barley getting dark out. "Do you guys want to come over tonight? Were celebrating Mikoto's first day of work." Mai cheerfully exclaimed.

"Anything for a feast huh?" Natsuki smirked looking at Mikoto. Mikoto nodded shouting, "Tonight Mai promised ramen!". "Oh that does sound enjoyable but excuse us for tonight. Natsuki is having some problems concentrating in English." Shizuru grinned.

"Oh. Ok, Natsuki we have off tomorrow so how about you come over then. I can help you with geometry ok?" Mai laughed a bit, getting what Shizuru meat by concentrating. Natsuki and Mikoto stared at Mai quizzically before separating there own ways.

After a quick change and a lock up of the store Natsuki and Shizuru were off again. This time to a more comfortable scene. "Take a left down Reliance road." Shizuru shouted over the engine. "Yeah yeah I remember!" Natsuki roared.

The two had been dating for some time now, after the carnival of the Himes. Natsuki had moved in with Shizuru the day of the graduation since she couldn't afford the coast of living in a dorm. She slept with Mai and Mikoto while studying a couple of times, but soon found out how much better she liked it at Shizuru's.

"Home at last" Shizuru proposed as she lept from her girlfirends bike onto the drive way. "You better believe it" Natsuki said getting out her pair of keys. Shinzuru snuck up behind her and gently wrapped her arms around her.

"Can't even wait until I'm in the door huh?" Natsuki giggled as she unlocked the door only to be bombarded by their two dogs. One was a german shepard and the other was a wolf import from Canada. "Duran, Kiyohime down dogs" She growled showing her dominance in the household.

The dogs scurried away and jumped onto the couch. They were expecting puppies soon. Duran, the wolf had a surprising interest in Kiyohime, the german shepard. Natsuki had always thought getting fixed would be inhumane.

"Ahh theres my girl" Shizuru smiled closing the door and sitting on the couch with her dog to soon fallow on her lap. "Someone needs to go potty huh?" Natsuki urged as walked into the back of the kitchen opening a sliding door to let the two out. "Hey Shizuru, its still a little light out I'm going to go play with the dogs for a bit alright?" She exclaimed already outside and ready to close the door.

"Alrighty then" Shizuru announced getting up and maked her way over to Natsuki, taking her long sensusal time, "That is if you can spare a kiss". "Hm..I could always spare one or two" Natsuki taunted placing a hand on Shizuru's neck before placing her lips onto the other girls. Which wasn't good enough for Shizuru supposably.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki and tilted her head to the side gently, grazing her teeth along her lover's bottom lip. Natsuki happily complied and darted her tongue out into Shizuru's mouth, gently tangling the tongue that was hiding there. A shiver ran down Shizuru's and Natsuki's spine as a cold breeze flew in from the door. Groping blinding against the door Natsuki managed to shut it before she began to suckle and bite along Shizuru's neck. A moan escaped Shizuru's mouth as her fingernail tips gently pressed against Natsuki's back.

"My, my how N..Natsuki had improved" Shizuru teased, causing a busy Natsuki to blush and stop her actions. "Go have fun, I'll make our dinner. And you better not forget what you have started Miss Natsuki Kuga." She promptly added sneaking in one last kiss.

Natsuki nodded and went out to play with her beloved animals while Shizuru opened a cabinet and pulled out some ingredients for pineapple and rice, chicken. It was quite a simple dish, fry chicken then douce it in bbq sauce, cook rice then open a can of pineapples and there you have it, one of Natsuki's favorite dishes.

As Shizuru had everything done in a matter of thirty minutes or so she gazed out the window, watching her love. She had been having nitemares, flashbacks of the carnival recently. All those people she murdered, all those buildings and corporations she destoried, all for Natsuki. Natsuki had accepted the appologied when ever Shizuru brought them up. She claimed it was, "All in the past and done with", yet it was never done, in Shizuru's mind.

She had only three fourths of the way finished. The one major coporation that hurt Natsuki, even to this day was District One still had some loose ends. The pain of the souls she hurt and the innocent people she killed always lingered around her. To some she was known as an Angel of Death.

There was this pain when ever she touched Natsuki, when ever she looked at her. She took their friendship and explotied it. Doing what ever she pleased at night. In Shizuru's mind she had questioned Natsuki's love and affection toward her. She said she loved her at the carnival battle the two had. Yet it wasn't until Natsuki asked Shizuru out she was sure.

Whether it be the pain of people she hurt or the pain she placed upon herself for letting such lust come over her to exploited it. There was always an invisible pain. A pain that stopped her from touching Natsuki any further. She wasn't brought this pain, she brang it upon herself and it shall stay until she can be truly forgiven for all she has done.

Natsuki looked back with a grin from ear to ear. She was on the ground with the dogs licking at her frantically, with their tags wagging like crazy. Waving at Shizuru she smiled even wider, if possible and mouthed an, "I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

"That was great dinner Shizuru" Natsuki smiled as she fed the dogs that were circling her feet. "Ara Natsuki. Didn't I say you owe me one hm?" Shizuru smirked as she wrapped her arms around Natsuki.

"Oh come on Shizuru I'm a little tight on the cash can't we just stay home or something please" She whined as she walked out into the living room then plopped down onto the couch with her Shizuru ontop of her.

"Ara maybe Natsuki can persuade me to stay home hm?" Shizuru whispered quietly in her love's ear before gently nibbling.

"Oh come on we've already done it three nights in a row Shizuru. I know that your always willing but god your gonna kill me with that kind of attitude. Didn't you ever hear of play hard to get?" Natsuki whined again. She wanted to be lazy tonight, to just be able and lay down and relax and be able to quietly fall asleep.

"Natsuki is the one that plays hard to get and she is very good at it until it becomes night. Then Natsuki is up for anything but why isn't she tonight hm?" Shizuru pondered aloud before coming to a quick solution, "Natsuki must be cheating, my Natsuki must have her own fangirl base".

"No Shizuru thats you not me remember?" Natsuki sighed then rubbed her loves head. "Come on w'ell just cuddle up and watch a movie alright love? I'm just so beat" She yawned as she pressed play on the dvd player not caring what was in.

"Fine but once again Natsuki Kuga you owe me two times now remember that!" Shizuru cried as she cuddled against her love with the utmost affection.

"Your like a cat you know that? Sheesh!" Natsuki cried as she tried to pry Shizuru off of her, but the only way to do that was to let Shizuru do something that would get them even closer. "Alright, alright get the blanket and take off your clothes okay?" She sighed not being able to have Shizuru's clothing rub against her any longer.

Shizuru turned a light shade of red and smirked at Natsuki's sudden remark. "Ara what is the special occasion my Natsuki has planned for me tonight? A little foreplay or maybe just getting right down to it like last night?" Shizuru pondered outloud before getting undressed infront of her love.

"Its looks like 300 is playing kitten I hope thats okay" Natsuki said as she began to undress underneath the blanket she was covered in before wrapping her arms around Shizuru. "And stop with the teasing or I'll have my little monsters attack you!" Natsuki threatened.

"Like my own dog would attack me" Shizuru smirked as her girlfriend began to nibble against the skin of her neck. "See I knew my Natsuki would want to get right down to it". She placed her aching hand ontop of Natsuki's knee just as the movie began to play.

"Nope no more action now movie is starting" Natsuki whispered as her love tried to pursue her. Eventually the touches and kisses were to much for Natsuki so she had to take action against her love. Without warning she shoved three fingers into her love's sex and began to pump her fingers in and out.

Shizuru moaned with delight unaware that Natsuki was just doing this so she could sit back and watch the movie. Natsuki took her other indrex finger and thumb and began to stroke and gently pinch Shizuru's clit as her other three fingers dove in and out of her love with a great force that began to rock the sofa the two were laying on. Eventually after about twenty minutes of just filling Shizuru's sex with her three fingers Shizuru finally collapsed with a fufilling sensation. It would have been longer if Natsuki really wanted to get into making love to her lover but tonight was her night to relax.

Authors Note-

I know this chap sucks but I really just wanted to update and I know the lemon sucked but I just wanted to updattteeee!! forgive meeeee!


End file.
